Drommates
by Infinity Guitars0.0
Summary: Not everyone can handle being Sherlock's roommate. Takes place during Sherlock and Anderson's school years. Anderson meets his new dormmate this year.


**Dormmates**

_**I do not own** **Sherlock BBC** or any of it's characters. Sherlock BBC **belongs to **the great **Steven Moppet** and **Mark Gatiss**, and the original Sherlock characters belong to, of course, the wonderful **Sir Conan Doyle.**_

Enjoy ( ;

Anderson assessed the room carefully. Anderson liked things clean and so far this room was just barely meeting his high standards. He studied the beds trying to figure out which would be the most comfortable.

Anderson was notorious for being very observant, he always seemed to know just what...

"Anderson! Come on mate let's get a move on, just a pick a bed so we can go!"

He rolled his eyes. Deducing that the bed on the right was probably the best choice he confidently threw his bag on top of the sheets and headed out. He'd unpack later...it'll give him something to do whenever he was forced to talk to whatever annoying-imbecile-of-a-roommate he was given.

0.0

It was late...okay 11:00, but curfew was 10. Miraculously through Anderson was able to sneak in through the back door. Silently he opened the door to his room, making as little noise as possible, when he was finally in the room with the door shut behind him he let himself breath a sigh of relief.

"Finally, I was wondering when you would be back..."

Anderson spun around.

The lights flipped on and he was able to make out the other boy, his new roommate, obviously, sitting on the window seal smoking a...oh god!

Anderson thought he had smelled cigarette smoke from outside the door, "You're a smoker!" he commented annoyed.

"Yes, I knew you'd hate it but my train came in late and after packing I was gasping for a smoke!"

Anderson wrinkled his noise, of all the people to be roomed with, of all the juvenile delinquencies, a _smoker. _This one was going to be worse then he thought...wait...

"How did you _know_ I would hate it?" despite the fact he had just asked the question, Anderson already had some theories, people talking about him, he was very well known for his cleanliness and his smarts around campus.

"Your suitcase."

"My Suitcase!" Anderson replied astonished, "You looked through my stuff!"

"No, no, no, not like that, not really, I mean, I looked _at_ it. I didn't go through it or anything like that."

"So you didn't touch it?"

"No, of course not. If I did you would have been able to tell."

Anderson smiled, "Oh so you _have_ heard of me."

"No."

Anderson stared at him.

The other boy sighed and flicked his cigarette out the window. "My name is Sherlock Holmes, I will be your new dormmate for this semester."

Holmes...Anderson could have sworn he had heard that name before...ah yes it was...

"Before you have an aneurism you've probably heard of my older brother Mycroft Holmes, after all you two did take play rugby together.

"How did you know that? Me and Mycroft barely talk to each other, and how did you know that I was trying to place your name?"

"I often practice my violin, and I sometimes stop talking for days on end, will that be a problem?"

"What?"

"Well if we're going to be dormmates it's best that we know the worst about one another first don't you think."

"Uh, yes, I suppose so, that sounds right...well then, I like to keep things clean, I often go out with my friends late at night, and..."

"Yes, yes I know all about your little fixes."

"How..."

"I know you like to go out with your friends from the way you came in. It's your first night here for this year and you already know the quickest route trough the halls and how to get in past curfew, you are experienced, you do this often, very often. I know that you like to keep things clean judging by your suitcase and overall appearance. True, currently after being out with your buddies you are a bit disheveled but I can tell by the way your holding yourself and the way you keep self-consciously navigating to the wash-room that you are uncomfortable with this and can't wait to get into the shower,so you usually like to keep things clean. Your suitcase is clean and well packed, you can tell by the way it isn't bulging and how the zipper isn't too worn from just stuffing things into the case, no you take time, fold, organize. True it could have been a mother or a maid but you must pack often judging by the wheel you travel a lot, often without a parent or chaperone, no you pack for yourself. Also your parents aren't aware of the things you enjoy while at school, there are somethings that you'd rather keep hidden, condoms perhaps? You do have a string of lady-friends."

"How could you possible..."

"Your second bag, on your desk, it's also organized and kept well. I can see a bottle of men's fragrance, the nice kind, you save that one for the ladies, and you have obviously had many judging by the amount left in the bottle. Also I couldn't help but notice you had two address books, one for the usual, family, business and such, the other is smaller, less noticeable and less official looking, for girl's numbers."

Anderson rolled his eyes. "Lucky guess."

"It's not a guess it's a hypothesis, one proving to be true by the look on your face."

Anderson rolled his eyes again. Suddenly he noticed, the room was in total upheaval, papers where everywhere, books, jars, science equipment, and...was that a skull?

Clothes where sprawled here and there, a few cigarette butts where carelessly left on the floor.

"What have you done to the place? You've only been here for a few hours!"

"Not a few Anderson...one, one hour...and it's not that bad...is it?"

"Not that bad?" Anderson's face began to turn red, "You've only been here one hour and you've already left your junk everywhere!" suddenly he froze..."Are those...bees?" He gestured to a jar that was left carelessly on the floor of the room. "You can't keep bees here!"

"Don't worry they're perfectly safe, very well contained, and yes I can keep them in here as long as it's for an experiment...which they are, school policy."

Anderson shook his head. "I won't stand for this!" he said, "I'll go to the headmaster, I'll...I'll demand a new room! I...I won't have this!"

"I doubt that, admissions this year where at a all time high, and seeing that I came so late they probably won't be able to move anymore people around."

Anderson frowned, "Then I'll get you kicked out, smoking's against school policy, I'll get you expelled!"

Sherlock raised an eye-brow "Staying up past curfew and staying in the girl's dormitories will also get you expelled."

Anderson clenched his fists. The worst part about this whole thing, was for the first time ever, his dormmate was able to outwit him, he didn't even have to try. For years everyone was talking about how _Anderson_ was so smart and how _Anderson_ was so observant and how _Anderson_ was so quick-witted, but this guy, this _Sherlock_. With his cigarettes and his violin and his experiments, and his stupid observations and deductions. _This_ guy made him feel like an i_diot_!

"Now see here!" Anderson said raising his voice, "This dorm is supposed to be _our_ dorm! Not Sherlock's crazy experiment party room!"

Anderson wondered over to his bed, "See, the rooms made so you can have two sides, get it?_Two _sides!"

Anderson's voice was raising louder and louder, Sherlock frowned "Anderson, you should probably lower your voice, Mr. Hudson will probably hear you." he warned.

Anderson shoved some of Sherlock's things over to Sherlock's side. "You see...you can keep all of your shit on your side of the room, and on this side I can have my organization."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "Anderson, be reasonable, the bathroom's on _my_ side and the door to the outsides on _your_ side. Judging by what you're demanding I would be trapped in here and you wouldn't have a toilet."

"Those things don't count!" Shouted Anderson.

"Through I suppose I could leave through the window everyday and you could just use the building's bathroom down the hall..."

"Didn't you hear me I said those things don't count? We share those!"

"But it would be an awful lot of trouble wouldn't it...there's probably something in the school policy book about climbing out windows..."

"Are you listening to me?"

"There isn't a shower in the building's bathroom is there?"

"SHERLOCK!"

"What? Keep it done you'll wake Hudson!"

"Fuck Hudson! I'm talking to you!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Did I hear someone say my name?"

Anderson spun around towards the door, his face flushed, "N...no, Mr. Hudson...sir, we were...we were just talking..."

"Well keep it down will you? Other students are starting to complain. Besides, you should be in bed! It's late!" (11:30)

"Ye...yes Mr. Hudson...we'll be quieter."

"You better...really I wouldn't expect this out of such bright young lads such as yourself Anderson! You and Sherlock tend to be so quit. All well, I guess you two are just excited about coming back to school. I'm sure you two are getting along quite nicely as well! You know I made especially sure that you two would be in a room together. I said, 'Let's put these two bright young boys in the same room! I'm sure they'll get along just fine!'"

Anderson flinched, there was no chance he was getting a new roommate.

"After all, you two are going into the same field! Criminal science and forensics! You two will be sharing most of your classes together!"

Oh God.

"Well goodnight boys! Don't stay up too late!"

"Goodnight Mr. Hudson." Anderson said through clenched teeth.

This was going to be long year.

+.+

_**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed my little story. I don't know why but I just felt like writing about Anderson, I think there should be more of him on the show cause it's funny to see him be such an ass and then get insulted by Sherlock. XD_

_I got the idea of them being roomys from a Sherlock **headcanon** on **Tumblr** that suggested that Sherlock and Anderson where dormmates in school. _

_I always imagine Anderson as neat freak. I think I get it from his first line in **Study in Pink** where he says: "This is a crime scene, I'd like you to keep it clean!" or something around those lines. _

_I also tried to echo some of Sherlock and John's experiences in 221B with having a Mr. Hudson and having similar lines of introduction.(Through they obviously doesn't turn into a beautiful friendship...or something more *wink wink*)_

_I imagine that Sherlock always uses the same lines of introduction._

_Also I had Sherlock smoke in this fanfic, because it seems evident that he started smoking _some _time so I thought, why not in his adolescents like most smokers! Plus I think smoking's kinda sexy, don't judge me...it's from watching too many classic movies. I might add more to this but I _really _need to work on finishing my other fanfics. XP_

_The problem with fanfics is I can always start them but I can never really finish them._

_**P.S. **I'm not really good at rating? I usually just label things **T** so if that's inadequate or whatever sorry. XP_


End file.
